<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a kana's ex fic by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977780">a kana's ex fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo'>RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Speaker (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I blame the discord, this is a joke and i promise i will publish something serious tomorrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>short fic about kana and their ex :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kana (Speaker)/Kana's Ex (Speaker), Speaker - Character &amp; Kana (Speaker)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a kana's ex fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/haledamage/gifts">haledamage</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>speaker picks up kana's ex and dunks them in the trash.  fucking obliterated.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rhi, I really hope you find this at least a little bit funny.  Everyone else, you can join the Discord server for <i>Speaker</i> <a href="https://speakergame.tumblr.com/post/630447561322397696/masterpost">here</a> for more quality content.  I swear most of it is actually really good content and not...this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>